Ron's Birthday Fun
by StageManagerGod
Summary: The second in the Birthday Fun Series. Ron and Hermione get together the night before Ron's 19th birthday to celebrate in the best way possible. Rated M for a Reason


_a/n: Sorry this took so long guys, but between finals and then getting started on my summer show it's been a busy month and a half. Anyway, the normal disclaimer applies; I don't own the characters, just the story line. This is the second installment of my Birthday Fun series, which is basically the sexual exploits of Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry on their birthdays following the final battle. Obviously I am not releasing them in order, but the series does keep in the cannon that I am using for Harry Potter and His Auror Training. _

Ron's Birthday Fun

It was over, the last student had left the store and Ron could finally relax. It was Saturday afternoon, which meant that the day had been filled with Hogwarts' Third, Fourth, Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh year students flooding Hogsmead, and the branch of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes that Ron operated there. Ron had spent the day wading through an ocean of teens that were looking for the latest and greatest way to get out of class or prank their friends. It was a surprisingly tiring job, but Ron wouldn't trade the salary for the world.

Ron was sitting behind the front counter, his head resting on his hand and his eyes closed. There was a clang from the bell at the door signaling that somebody had come into the store.

"Sorry kid, we're closed, get back to the castle before McGonagall puts you on report for being off the grounds after hours." Ron said with out opening his eyes.

"Well we wouldn't want that now," said a soft female voice from over by the door.

Ron's eyes practically burst open as he recognized Hermione's voice. He jumped off the stool and vaulted over the counter. Running to Hermione he wrapped her in his arms and lifted her off the ground as they kissed. When they finally broke apart Ron couldn't help but smile at his love, "Hello love," he said.

"Hello Ron," Hermione said calmly, still being held six inches off the floor by Ron. "Is there something wrong with your floor?"

"What?" asked Ron, still not putting Hermione down.

"I'm wondering if there's something wrong with your floor," said Hermione jokingly, "because the second I walked in here you picked me up and have yet to put me down. I'm not complaining mind you, I was just wondering if there was something wrong with your floor."

Ron put Hermione down gently, "No, nothing at all my dear," he said, leaning down and kissing her softly. "Is something wrong?" asked Ron, suddenly concerned.

"No," said Hermione, taking a few steps into the shop, heading for the door that led to the apartment above the store which Ron lived in. "Why do you ask?"

"Well it's after time for students to be back at the castle, and you're not one to break the rules, even for me." said Ron, following his girlfriend across the shop and to the door that lead to his flat. Reaching around Hermione and grabbing the doorknob to stop her from opening the door Ron smiled and said, "Not that I'm complaining."

Hermione laughed and said, "Professor McGonagall gave me permission to spend the night and tomorrow here, with you, for your birthday." Hermione brushed Ron's hand off the doorknob and opened the door leading to Ron's sparsely appointed flat. "Now, lets get dinner started, I'm starving." Hermione went into the kitchen and started bewitching pots and pans. Within minutes the kitchen was alive with the symphony of clanking pots, pans and utensils. Hermione was standing at the counter, watching carrots, tomatoes, cucumbers and lettuce get cut by four bewitched knives.

Ron came up behind his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her head. "You know, I love the fact that you can do all of this," he said as he moved his head down and started to kiss Hermione's neck.

"And I love it when you do that," Hermione sighed, leaning back into Ron and tilting her head to the side to give Ron better access to her neck.

Ron continued to kiss her neck, every once in a while nibbling at a bit of skin. Hermione's little gasps as he did this egged Ron on. "Do you like that dear?" he asked her in a low, husky whisper, blowing warm air across her exposed neck as he did so.

"Yes," Hermione sighed.

"Do you want more?" Ron asked, again in a low, husky whisper that sent shivers down Hermione's spine.

"Yes, please," Hermione whimpered.

Ron's hands worked quickly, finding the clasp on Hermione's robes. He pulled her robes open and then went to work on her jeans. He undid the button and zipper on the front, sliding one hand into her pants and under her panties. His other hand went up her shirt, slipping under her bra and starting to play with her hard nipple.

Hermione let out a long moan as Ron's hand brushed against her bare pussy. He quickly found her clit, rubbing it slowly, nipping her neck as he did. Hermione started to writhe under Ron's skilled touch. A soft squeak came out of Hermione's mouth as Ron stuck two fingers into her pussy and started swirling them around. He started to whisper in her ear "Do you like that Hermione?"

"Yesssss," She groaned, twitching as Ron's thumb flicked her clit.

Ron's fingers started pumping in and out of her, sending waves of pleasure through her. He went back to kissing her neck and the hand that had been playing with Hermione's nipple started to kneed her breast, causing a tingling to shoot through Hermione.

In less than a minute Hermione's breath started to come in shot gasps as her orgasm neared. Suddenly she felt a burst of pleasure from her pussy as her orgasm exploded inside her.

Hermione shuttered in Ron's arms as her orgasm wracked her body with wave after wave of pleasure. Ron held her tight, slowly decreasing the speed of his fingering as she came. For almost a minute Hermione was wracked by her orgasm, when she was finally done she practically collapsed into Ron's arms. He held her up until she got her feet back under her.

Ron pulled his hand out of Hermione's pants and licked his fingers clean, tasting the sweet juices from Hermione's pussy. He leaned back, releasing Hermione from being pinned against the counter.

As soon as she was released Hermione turned around and grabbed Ron's lapels, pulling him towards her and kissing him. She shifted the two of them so that she was facing the counter and Ron was pressed up against it. After only a few seconds of kissing, Herminoe's hand started to slide down towards Ron's already hard dick. With practiced ease Hermione undid the button and zipper on Ron's pants. She slid both Ron's pants and underwear down to his knees and then lowered herself down to his hard dick. After kissing Ron's swollen head she sucked the engorged member into her mouth and started stroking his shaft.

Hermione continued her oral ministration s by rolling her tongue over Ron's engorged head, causing him to moan in pleasure. As Hermione's hand started to move faster over Ron's hard dick he started to thrust his hips forward, forcing Hermione to take more of his cock into her mouth. Hermione knew Ron was close to releasing himself into her mouth so she stopped sucking for a moment and looked up at Ron.

"Ron, are you going to cum for me?" she asked, placing a quick kiss on the tip of his dick.

Ron looked down at her and smiled his lopsided smile, "What ever you what Hermione," he said.

"Good," she said. Then she wrapped her tongue around his member again and started stroking him even faster than before. Within moments Ron's hips thrust forward as he unloaded himself into Hermione's waiting mouth. She swallowed every last drop of his cum, drinking each spurt down as it came out of Ron's swollen cock.

Hermione stood up and whipped her mouth on her sleeve, she kissed Ron, none too chastely, and then used her wand to clean herself and Ron up.

After Ron buttoned up his and Hermione's pants he turned around and moved to the right, giving Hermione room to join him at the counter. The couple quickly finished preparing dinner and soon had an indulgent meal lain out on the table.

There was chicken parmesan over spaghetti, Caesar salad, garlic bread and a small chocolate cake that Hermione had managed to make.

The couple sat down and looked at each other, "You know," Ron said as he stared at his girlfriend, "I don't know why you're still with me."

Hermione just sighed, Ron voiced this sentiment at least once a month and she was starting to get tired of it. "Ron," she said a bit forcefully, "I'm still with you because I love you, and because every time I see you I find something else to love about you. And because you've always been there for me and I know you always will be." Hermione smiled, her voice had softened while she spoke, and now the smile on her face matched her soft voice. "After everything we've been through together, I don't think there's anybody else in the world that I should be with. I know there's no one else in the world that I could love as much as I love you."

Ron smiled at this, "Good," he said, "because I don't think I could stand life with out you.

Hermione just smiled, Ron had a sweet side, and Hermione liked when he showed it. "Come on Ron, I'll show you another reason why I'm still with you." With this she stood up, and after waving her wand to set the dishes to cleaning themselves, she led Ron to the bedroom.

Hermione quickly pulled Ron inside the bedroom and pushed him down onto the bed. She climbed on top of him and leaned down to kiss him. Just before she did though she whispered against his lips, "Happy Birthday my love." And then she was kissing him softly, yet passionately. After a few minutes Hermione climbed off of Ron and she quickly took command, pulling Ron's shirt off and stripping him of his pants. Then she pulled most of her own clothing off, leaving only a tight red t-shirt and cotton panties on.

Ron loved this look on Hermione, her waist was just a little narrower than her hips and her lines were perfectly accented by the tight shirt and matching cotton panties. Ron took Hermione by the waist and pulled her back onto the bed. The two lovers lying next to each other soon had their arms wrapped around one another as Ron's hand massaged Hermione's breast through her shirt.

Now it was Ron's turn to take control for a little while. He started with Hermione's neck, sucking and nibbling it for a few minutes. Then he found the bare spot on her stomach that wasn't covered any more by her shirt, which had ridden up a bit. He slit his hand higher and higher, slowly moving the tight red shirt up with his hand. Soon Ron encountered the swells of Hermione's supple breasts, covered by a bra which he quickly undid with a deft two fingers. He pushed Hermione's shirt up the rest of the way and pulled it off, along with her bra, fully exposing Hermione's beautiful breasts to the open air, and to his eager mouth and hands.

As Ron's hand encased Hermione's left breast his mouth descended on her left one. He started off by blowing softly on it, quickly stiffening the beautiful little mound of flesh. Next, he flicked his tongue back and forth across the stiff nipple, eliciting little gasps from Hermione. After he was sure that Hermione's nipple wasn't going to get any harder he took the nipple and areola into his mouth, sucking, licking and nibbling on the hard little bud. Hermione continued to whimper at Ron's ministrations as he moved from her left breast to her right, repeating what he had done until both nipples were hard. As Ron worshiped Hermione's nipples she could feel her pussy getting wetter and wetter and it wasn't long before her panties had a large wet spot on them.

Hermione knew that Ron sometimes would take nearly half an hour with foreplay, getting her pussy literally dripping before he would even touch it. Normally it made for some great sex, but right now Hermione didn't want to wait that long, she had been looking forward to this night with Ron for almost three days now, and the fingering that Ron had given her in the kitchen earlier only served to heightened her need to have his throbbing dick inside her. So Hermione started to slide her hand down to between her legs, planning on giving herself a bit of clitoral stimulation while Ron administered oh so well to her breasts. But before Hermione could move her hand under the waist band of her panties Ron's fingers found hers and he detached from her nipple.

"Well Hermione if that's what you want, then you should have said something," Ron purred as he slid himself down to between her legs.

However, before Ron could insert even a finger into her waiting pussy Hermione pulled him back up to her, "Ron, this is your night so let me do some of the work." And with that she flipped them over so that she was lying on top of Ron. She quickly slid down between his legs and found his semi hard dick. With a few quick licks she was able to get Ron to full hardness. Then she stood up and peeled the panties away from her waiting pussy.

Hermione had shaved her pussy completely, leaving it as smooth as the day she was born. She quickly waved a hand over her abdomen, performing a silent contraceptive charm. Then she climbed on top of Ron and he reached between them and guided his dick to her slit. Hermione had lowered herself just enough that Ron's dick could sit at the entrance to her pussy but didn't penetrate.

"Ron, what do you want?" Hermione purred

"To be inside of you," Ron growled, knowing the game that Hermione liked to play.

Hermione just smiled a bit and leaned down and quickly kissed him. Then she slowly lowered herself onto Ron's dick. Her slowness was to allow herself the pleasure of having Ron's dick inside of her permeate her body.

Finally Ron's hands found Hermione's hips and he started to move his hips up and down as much as he could with out bucking Hermione off. Hermione took this as a cue to start her own up and down movements. She started to move herself up and down in rhythm with Ron's hips, letting Ron's dick slide almost all the way out of her before the combination of his forward thrusts and her downward movement slammed it back in. With each thrust Hermione let out a little gasp or moan as her pleasure grew and her orgasm built to its peak.

Ron loved the feel of Hermione's pussy wrapped around his dick, the warm, wet walls sliding up and down his dick were the best things on earth. After a few minutes of Hermione ridding him Ron decided he wanted something a little different so he bucked himself to the right, flipping Hermione onto her back and putting him on his knees. As he did this Hermione let out a little squeal of laughter and wrapped her legs around Ron's waist.

It took only a few seconds for the couple to regain their rhythm and then they were back to skin slapping against skin as Ron drove his dick into Hermione's slick pussy. Hermione's moans got louder and she started panting thinks like "yes, oh, yes" and "oh, Ron, yes" and other combinations of yes and Ron.

Suddenly Hermione felt her orgasm burst through her body, causing her pussy to spasm around Ron's dick and the rest of her body to shake uncontrollably.

For the next two minute Ron continued to pump his dick in and out of Hermione's clenching pussy as she orgasmed. When the orgasm was over Hermione went limp for a moment, but she knew Ron wasn't done yet, and neither was she.

Ron pulled himself out of Hermione's freshly orgasmed pussy and then Hermione got on her hands and knees facing away from Ron. Ron quickly guided himself into Hermione's again waiting pussy and started to thrust again.

Both Ron and Hermione loved fucking doggie style, both of them found it very pleasurable and both came quickly when they did it. It took Ron less than a minute to bring Hermione to another orgasm, this one triggered by Ron emptying his load into Hermione.

This time Hermione scramed Ron's name as her second orgasm overpowered her. After she was done shaking Hermione went limp again, but this time she just relaxed and let her sweaty body spread it self out over the bed that she would be sharing with Ron that night.

Ron collapsed next to Hermione, facing her, with a big smile on his face. He leaned into the love of his life and kissed her slowly and passionately. When the couple finally broke off the kiss all either of them could do was smile and interlace their hands between them.

The two love struck teens lay that way for a while, their breaths coming slower and slower as they drifted off to sleep.

Ron awoke the next morning to a thunderous crash right outside his window. It was raining; he could hear the drops pattering against his window. He turned over, fully ready to go back to sleep. Instead, he realized that it was not in fact raining. Instead of the rain he expect to see he saw an owl tapping on the window, a letter tied to its leg. Ron came fully awake suddenly, sitting straight up in his bed, realizing that it was his birthday.

He got out of bed, shifting the small pile of presents at the foot of his bed. He went over to the window and opened it. The Night Black owl that had been tapping flew in and dropped a letter on the end of Ron's bed. Ron heard a noise from the garbage cans under his window. He looked out the window and down and saw Erol, his family's old owl, flapping out of the garbage cans where he had landed after hitting the closed window. Ron reached over to the nightstand and used a summoning charm to pull Erol up to his window, taking pity on the poor old owl.

Ron took the letter off Erol's leg and then put him on the owl stand that Pig used when he wasn't out delivering Ron's letters. Erol hooted softly before putting his head under his wing and falling asleep. Ron really wished his parents would let he or George buy them a new owl, but they insisted that Erol was fine and until he died they didn't need another owl. Ron had to admit that Erol had had a long life and always seemed to get the letters he was tasked with carrying to their destinations.

After making sure that Erol wasn't going to collapse off the stand Ron looked at the letter that he had taken off the old owl's leg. It was an envelope with his name written in flowing letters easily recognizable as his mother's. He tore it open, and pulled out a short note and a picture. Looking at the picture he saw his mother and father wearing muggle cloths and standing in front of a large castle looking building and waving. He looked at the note for an explanation.

_Hello Ron, _

_Happy Birthday from America. Dad and I are having a great time in Washington D.C. We've included a picture of ourselves in front of a muggle museum called the Smithsonian. Little do the muggles know that it's also the headquarters for the American Ministry of Magic. _

_Your father and I are having a lot of fun here, it's great that he gets to travel so often for his job, and that I get to go with him. The conference doesn't take up much time, and we've seen so much American Wizarding culture here. We spent the other day in Salem, Massachusetts, which is where the American's have their Wizarding School. Apparently a few hundred years ago a few of the local witches and wizards were discovered and the muggles here killed them. It's really a tragic story. But now the muggles there have taken such pride in it that the whole place is crowded with magic enthusiasts, we're able to walk around in our own cloths and we're just thought to be in costume. _

_Happy Birthday again Ron._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

_P.S. Say hello to Hermione and Ginny for us. _

"Babe, Mum and Dad say hey from America," Ron said to Hermione, who was just waking up in the bed behind him.

_Hope you all liked it. I'm sorry it took me so long to put this one out. Between the end of school, moving back home May was an absolutely crazy month. Also I suddenly got a job Stage Managing a show and now I'm out of the house until midnight almost every weekday and up until 3 AM prepping schedules and other stuff for the next day. So I haven't had much time to write. But I've finally gotten this story finished. I know it's shorter than some of my other one shots have been, but I wanted to get it out to you guys quickly. I don't know how much time I'm going to have to write in the next few weeks, but I'm hoping to get the next chapter of Harry Potter and His Auror Training out by the end of June. Anyway, please read and review, and as always, May The Force Be With You._


End file.
